


Happy Birthday, Fe! (Pewdiepie/Reader) Smut-ish

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, wake up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: How about waking Felix up with a blowjob imagine?Since Felix’s birthday is in 4 days, I thought this prompt was just perfect! I hope you guys enjoy it, even if it’s a bit shorter than normal.Warnings: Oral, blow job, minor cum play?





	Happy Birthday, Fe! (Pewdiepie/Reader) Smut-ish

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Important to know for translations in the fic:

Duktig flicka, ja, lat mig knulla ditt ansikte – Good girl, yes, let me fuck your face

Horunge – Son of a bitch

Javlas Fan- Fucking fuck

 

My hand slammed down unnecessarily hard once I registered the sound of my alarm blaring through the still morning quiet. I silenced it and brought it to my face, looking through bleary eyes at the time.

Why the fuck did I set an alarm for seven am?

I was about to say fuck it and roll over back to sleep in the warm spot along my boyfriend’s side, until I saw the date.

October 24th.

Felix’s birthday! That’s why I set the alarm!

Carefully I rolled onto my back and eyed the sleeping Swede, wondering if the alarm had disturbed his sleep at all.

Once I heard his light snores again, I knew it was safe to get out of bed. Gently I slipped off the mattress and slid my feet into my slippers, snagging my robe up onto my shoulders as I ventured out the room.

First on the to do list was make breakfast then bring it up with his gift. Second… well, I could only grin at the thought of how I could wake him up.

I couldn’t get through the steps of porridge, breakfast sandwiches, and freshly squeezed juice quick enough. As my hands moved through the motions, my mind was focused on imagining all the dirty thing I had in store for the man upstairs.

Plating the dishes on the serving tray along with the gift bag filled with a few new clothing items and homemade presents, I strode cautiously up the stairs back to the room.

I edged the door open and tossed Felix a look of worry when my toe slammed not-so-silently into the wall, biting my lip as I silenced my whimpers of pain. The tray fit perfectly on the night stand thankfully.

Leaning down, I rubbed at my tender appendage for a moment before the pain finally started waning.

“Felix,” I sighed softly, creeping towards the bed, “Hey, love. Good morning.”

The blonde stirred slightly, his breath going quieter as his snores fell away, but his eyes stayed shut.

A little smirk curved up at the corners of my lips as I crawled into the bed.

When his body shifted, he let out a soft groan.

“Stop moving, woman. S'too early,” he mumbled in his sleep.

I couldn’t help but giggle as his face shifted adorably into an expression of annoyance. I let him drift back off and then moved the blankets off him, revealing his slender body in a simple white t-shirt and boxers. God he was gorgeous.

My tongue darted out and licked my lips in anticipation as I rested my fingers on his thighs and lightly traced up his soft skin. His hips twitched as I skipped over the material of his underwear just to shadow along the waistband.

Peeling the boxers down proved to be more difficult than I remembered as I struggled not to wake him, but finally they were down low enough to expose his slightly hardened cock.

I quickly leaned down and gave kitten licks along his soft flesh, moaning as I relished in his taste.

Felix gasped and his entire body twitched momentarily when I pulled up his dick and gave a long lick from base to tip.

Rather quickly he hardened under my touch and, when my lips wrapped around the head, his hand was suddenly tangled in my locks.

“Javlas Fan, Y/N. What’d I do to earn this?” he groaned huskily.

I hummed warmly around his erection and gave a light suckle.

“Ngh, Horunge!”

Slowly I slid down his erection, inch by inch, until my eyes watered and my nose pressed to his belly.

I quickly popped back up with a low groan.

His stomach clenched tight as his fingers tore at my hair harshly as I started pumping my fist up and down, swiping the tip of my tongue over the beading precum.

“Y/N, fuck babe.”

His voice was raspy and hoarse but sounded sexier than ever as he uttered my name. I let my eyes dart up his prone form and watched his face as I leaned back in, taking him as far into my mouth as I possibly could. The flutter of his eyes, the tenseness of his jaw, the flush of his chest, god it drove me nuts.

Hollowing my cheeks, I bobbed my head up and down as I twisted my hand at the base, craving the taste of his cum and the sound of his moans more than ever.

Curses fled from his throaty voice like waterfalls with each slurp and swallow around his cock.

Suddenly his thighs tensed and without warning he shoved me down by the back of my head, thrusting up into my throat with a heart-wrenching groan.

Tears dripped down my cheeks as drool ran down my chin, and I fought for breath and against my gag reflex as he started his own pace.

Moans came out in strangled whimpers between gagging noises as I let my mouth fall open and gave him complete control.

“Duktig flicka, ja, lat mig knulla ditt ansikte.”

My eyes rolled back in my skull at the demanding growl of his words and my panties soaked through completely in seconds.

My fingers snarled in the blankets beneath me as his panting and groaning grew frantic.

“Fuuuuck baby, gonna cum. You gonna swallow it all, hmm?” he growled lowly.

I nodded as best I could under his hold and it earned a vicious snarl.

“Fuck, fuck, ja, ja, ja…. god damn it Y/N!”

As he buried back against my throat, his dick pulsed and shot after shot of his cum filled my mouth to the brim. I pulled back far enough to swallow and breathe in hectically through my nose.

“Show me,” he groaned softly.

I wiped off the tears from my face with the backs of my hands before opening my mouth wide and proving every drop was gone.

A warm smirk crawled lazily onto his face.

“That’s my girl. Now want to tell me what all that was about?” he murmured.

Giggling, I gesture to the tray on the nightstand and said, “Happy birthday.”

His bright blue eyes lit up and he suddenly sat upright with a yelp and a grin.

“Fuck, that’s right! Aw, thank you baby.”

His lips smacked mine lightly before he dove right to the food.

“After this, I’m having you for second breakfast,” he mumbled as he snatched up a bowl of porridge.

Cheeks warming bright red, I simply replied, “Whatever you want. Today is your day.”

The way his eyes flashed, I could only imagine what he had in mind.


End file.
